Shizuka
"You really are useless without me, aren't you?" -- Shizuka to Soledad 'Shizuka '''is an elven monk, as well as the personal adjutant and bodyguard of Soledad Wilfong. A skilled professional and weapon specialist, Shizuka is an invaluable asset to Soledad both in investigations and on the battlefield and serves as her closest and most supportive ally. Appearance Shizuka is a handsome man with shoulder-length black hair and emerald eyes. His unique attire is indicative of his elven heritage, consisting of a decorated royal blue haori and a white keikogi, and hakama. He also wears a long red and white checkered muffler, which Soledad knit for him. Like Soledad, he adds a long brown cloak when in the field to hide his appearance. Personality Shizuka is a quiet and collected man with a serious but courteous demeanor. Strictly disciplined and extremely rational, he rarely relaxes when on the job and is usually tasked with keeping Soledad on track. Very disciplined, he takes him work seriously and is almost never seen “dropping formalities,” even with those who are most intimate to him. Though from the outside he may seem strict, rigid, and cruel, Shizuka is not as cold and distant as he may appear. Shizuka's softer side tends to make itself known through his interactions with his companions. He also shows hints of a dry, acerbic sense of humor. Reticent, he doesn't speak unnecessarily or express his feelings often through words, but reveals most of his thoughts through nonverbal communication, with trademark sharp looks and rare, subtle smiles. With Soledad, Shizuka seems the personification of "tough love," demanding only excellence from her. Soledad has entrusted Shizuka with her life as her adjutant, and has deemed him as both her conscience and executioner by giving him the express authority to shoot her in the back should she ever stray from a righteous path. In normal situations, this role seemingly amounts to Shizuka being a sort of "babysitter" to the irresponsible Soledad, frequently nagging her to complete her work and offering sharp criticisms when she steps out of line. Under more extreme conditions. However, it becomes quite clear that Shizuka's censures come from a deep devotion to Soledad and her ideals, as he is willing to risk his life to ensure her success and well-being. Shizuka has girded himself to follow Soledad through any peril without hesitation and only truly betrays fear when faced with the real possibility of losing her. In turn, Soledad displays the same devotion for her companion, even going so far as to risk her life and goals for the sake of protecting him from harm. Shizuka is described as a "clean freak" by Soledad, as he prefers his environment and himself to be spotlessly clean. He is averse to having either himself or his equipment soiled, and has been known to wipe down his blood-smeared blades while still on the battlefield. He enjoys foods with milder and bitter flavors, and he dislikes spicy foods. Background Early Life Shizuka was born a member of the Sonogashira clan, a prominent Elven military family in Tanabata, where he lived comfortably with his parents on the banks of the River of the Paulownias. When he was only 104 years old, Leon Wyldwood and the rest of the Due Diadem infiltrated the Elven Territory and slaughtered several prominent families, including his. Chained and enslaved, he and his countrymen were used as anima fodder for the Due Diadem's necromantic rituals. Team 11 found Shizuka catatonic in the bone pit below the Sabine Cemetery, while searching for the source of the undead attack. Buried under the bodies of his fellow countrymen, the young elf was shielded from the deadly magic surrounding Agatha Redriver's bone naga summoning. Speechless and unresponsive, Dana Applewhite carried him back to the town until Team 11 dealt with the corruption. After returning to Sugarland, he was taken in by Siebold and welcomed into the Wilfong household. Life in Sugarland For the first few months in Sugarland, Shizuka remained in a silent, emotionless state. For days, he hid in a corner of Siebold's home sitting with his knees tucked. Although he still refused to speak, he soon began participate in activities within the house. Without a word, he would sit, eat, and aid in chores with his new family. After noting that he still had no name to go by, Dana began calling him "''shizuka," the elven word for ''quiet. ''Siebold would eventually have Boldo Varga make clothes for Shizuka, dressing Shizuka much like himself in his youth. Shizuka spoke for the first time after losing Soledad in the woods while picking flowers for her father's birthday. Lost and panicked, Shizuka screamed her name at the top of his lungs. From then on, he slowly began reacquiring his voice.